1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a television (TV) receiver, and particularly to a TV receiver in which information based on a user's life style can be obtained
2. Description of Conventional Technique
A present TV receiver has been frequently used in such a manner that a channel selecting operation of selecting a desired one of many broadcasting channels such as VHF broadcasting stations. UHF broadcasting stations, BS broadcasts from a broadcasting satellite, etc. is carried out so as to be matched with a user's life style.
That is a viewer's favorite broadcast channels (channels which are more frequently used by a viewer) tend to be fixed according to time and circumstances in accordance with an individual life style. For example some viewers provide a high audience rating to an A station which frequently broadcasts baseball games of their favorite team when a professional baseball pennant race is started, and some viewers watch, without missing a single day, a sumo wrestling program of a B station which broadcasts the program everyday.
Here, the following situation is considered. After switching a TV receiver on, a viewer having such a life style watches a gardening program of another broadcasting station (i.e., a station which is not his favorite station), and a time for a sumo wrestling program which he watches everyday has come. If he does not beforehand preset a broadcast channel of the sumo wrestling program in the TV receiver or if a preset operation itself is impossible because the number of preset broadcast channels is already equal to the permissible number, he can not watch the sumo wrestling program unless a current channel is switched over through a position tuning, a direct tuning or a skip tuning operation.
In such a situation, if he searches a desired channel through a channel UP key or a channel DOWN key, the search operation is very cumbersome when the target channel is far from the current channel, and if he searches a desired channel through ten keys, the search operation is very inconvenient because the number of the target channel is unknown.